


Father of Mine

by MasterofPuppets



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Implied Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofPuppets/pseuds/MasterofPuppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**not really shippy, but it started out with that intention**<br/>A short story about GTA!Mica and Ryan's fathers.<br/>Based on Father of Mine by Everclear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this in NO WAY reflects the actual life of Mica/Ryan, this is all fictional.  
> I do ship GTA Mica and Ryan, but this isn't really a shippy story *shrug emoji*  
> I feel like this is a super weak story as far as the writing goes but it's whatever
> 
> Also, I can't stop basing fics off of Everclear songs oops.

_Father of mine,  
Tell me where have you been..._  
***  
They sat on the hood of Ryan's car, behind the Vinewood sign overlooking Los Santos, radio playing loudly in the background. Mica would never let someone sit on any of her precious cars, it would dent the hood. Ryan was much less possessive.  
Ryan had already gone through a six pack on his own (he was a big dude, okay?), and Mica had been through about three beers, too. Neither of them were really talking; they'd both decided to go drinking after blowing up a line of cars earlier that day, and being lonely is better when you're not alone.  
“I was nine when it happened,” Ryan said out of nowhere. His companion didn't say anything, just looked at him questioningly, wondering if he'd go on.  
“My dad walked out. I was at school, my mom was at work, my sister was at a friend's house. Came home, he wasn't there, but I didn't think anything of it, I figured he'd just gone out or been called to work or something. About an hour later, I went into my parents' room looking for something, and I realized his stuff was all gone. All his clothes, shoes, toiletries, even his alarm clock. Gone. I was young, sure, but I mean...I knew what was up. He'd never made like he was going to leave, but I felt it coming. My mom got home with my sister later. I'd been more scared for her reaction than sad about him leaving. I mean, he could always come back. That's what I told her when she broke down crying that night.  
“For a little while, I was just angry. I was angry that he'd left, that he hadn't told me anything about it, hadn't even said goodbye. We were best friends then, he took me to the movies, sometimes we'd go to the beach, or we'd go out to get shakes. 'Don't tell Mom.' After a little bit, I was angry at my mom for being so broken up over it. He was great to me and my sister, sure, but I'd seen him hit her before. I don't know how often it happened, I only saw it happen twice. He could be really _mean_ to her too. It didn't make sense to me for her to be so upset.  
“After I was angry, I was just sad, y'know? It fucked me up. It fucked me up that he just...left like that. He sent postcards sometimes, a little money on my birthday. That didn't make up for anything. I haven't seen him since.” Ryan shrugged, picking at the label on his beer. “Guess that's what pushed me to start doing bad shit.”  
Mica rubbed his shoulder, and sat in silence. “Me too,” she finally said.   
“What? You too? What does that mean?” he asked.  
She ran her thumb along her bottom lip for a moment. “I mean my dad kinda pushed me to start...this, indirectly. I guess it wasn't as bad as your dad leaving but...It was all about money for him. Always was, probably always will be. It wasn't ever 'hey, kiddo, you want to go to the movies?' or whatever, it was always 'Mica, daddy's having a little drink and needs to be left alone. Here's fifty bucks.' Sure, that's nice sometimes, but you get tired of just money.”   
Ryan was giving her a look she knew well. A 'oh, you poor spoiled princess' sort of look.   
“God! I know it sounds stuck-up. I know, I know. I had a fancy car and designer shoes and lipstick when I first met you guys. But I'm not talking about the money, I'm talking about the...the neglect. Money's not a father, you know. You can't just buy a little girl a new doll when she's sad and expect everything to be okay. It's like you said, your dad was your best friend, and when he was gone you started doing bad things. Mine was always gone. He was there, but he was gone, from day one.”  
Mica played with a strand of her hair leisurely for a while, both of them falling into silence once again.   
Ryan nudged her shoulder and smirked. “You think everyone's parents fucked them up?” he asked, and they both laughed.  
“God, I wonder what Geoff's fucking parents did to him.”


End file.
